


Bootylicious (Can you handle this?)

by urwelcome_forthis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, clark and lena are friends in this, just a little soul mate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: On Earth, a soul mark was supposed to be a beautiful thing. Your one true love, your forever, your person to do life with.And, Kara supposed, it was a beautiful thing, to know that even after all she has lost, she hadn’t lost the possibility of happiness with her one true mate.That didn’t soften the blow any when she found her soul mark on her ass when she turned 18.OrA Soulmate AU from a tumblr prompt
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1068





	Bootylicious (Can you handle this?)

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt on tumblr from anon: 
> 
> Hello, for the prompt thingy what about a soulmate tattoo story where one of them has the others name tattooed on their ass
> 
> Find me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis

On Earth, a soul mark was supposed to be a beautiful thing. Your one true love, your forever, your person to do life with. 

And, Kara supposed, it was a beautiful thing, to know that even after all she has lost, she hadn’t lost the possibility of happiness with her one true mate. 

That didn’t soften the blow any when she found her soul mark on her ass when she turned 18. 

It took her at least a day to find it, because, well, she didn’t spend a lot of time looking at her ass cheek in the mirror, or like, at all for that matter. 

She had thought, when she didn’t have a name inked on her skin appear like Alex’s had on her birthday, that maybe she hadn’t been on Earth long enough to get one. 

She knew that Kal had one, but maybe the time in phantom zone and her age when she landed precluded her from having a soul mate. 

So, when she was toweling off after her shower and she caught site of black ink on her ass in the mirror, her heart stuttered to a stop. 

The biggest issue that she had then was that it was difficult to read, and she wanted to know what it said, to be sure of what the name was. 

So, she spent about 15 minutes trying to take a picture of her ass in the mirror with her phone so she could flip the picture and read the name, maybe save the picture on her phone so when she met her soulmate she didn’t have to immediately drop her pants. 

(That’s actually her main motivation at getting a good picture once she thinks of that, because she would rather drop her pants in a much different and hopefully sexier context.) 

When every picture she takes comes up blurry, she starts to feel dread settle in her stomach because she knows what she has to do next. It’s what she was hoping to avoid, because of the obvious reasons, but now she has no choice. 

“Alex?” She yells from their shared bedroom where she stands nervously by the mirror. 

She can hear Alex bolt up the stairs, two at a time, home to visit for Kara’s 18th birthday. 

“Yeah? You called? Alex asks as she walks into the room, and Kara lets out a sigh. 

“I got my soul mark.” She fidgets with her fingers and sees Alex raise her eyebrows.

“Oh good, so it’s not like you thought! That’s great Kara, really.” Alex eyes her for a moment before plowing on. “Unless it’s not great? Is it someone you already know and don’t like or something? What is it?” 

“Itskindofonmyass.” Kara mumbles out under her breath and feels her cheeks heating up. 

“Care to say that again?” Alex asks, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the door frame. 

Kara lets out a monumental sigh. 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just that it’s kind of on….. it’s on my ass cheek Alex and I can’t see it and I need help.” 

Kara knows her cheeks (the ones on her face _thank you very much_ ) are redder than red and the absolutely sinister laugh Alex lets out at her predicament it not helping, not even a little bit. 

“You know I was wondering if it would be all hidden like Clark’s is.” Alex says as she detaches herself from the doorframe and moves to close the door. 

“His is hidden?” Kara asks, her eyebrows knitted together as she tries to remember if she had ever seen Lois’s name anywhere on Kal’s body. 

“Yup. Inside of his thigh. Lois told me. She thinks the fates or whatever it is that does this to us knew he was Superman and put it someplace relatively safe. Guess they wanted to give you the option to follow in his footsteps.” Alex shrugs her shoulders at her reasoning and Kara sucks on her teeth. 

“I’d much rather just go to college and be normal if that’s ok with the universe.” Kara mumbles and Alex nods. 

“Yeah, won’t lie, I’d rather you did that too. Now, come on, drop ‘em Zor-El.” 

“You’re having way too much fun with this Alexandra.” Kara mumbles to her sister as she does as requested, pulling her pants down enough that her ass cheek hangs out. 

Alex stands behind her, phone in hand, pointing right at Kara’s ass as she snorts. 

“Yep there it is alright. God this is the best thing the universe could have gotten me for your birthday.” 

“Just take the fucking picture Alex, for Rao’s sake.” Kara grits out while Alex takes a few angles of the soul mark on her ass. 

When Alex is done, she yanks her pants up as fast as she can, and Alex hands her the phone. 

“Taking Rao’s name in vain? Why Kara Danvers I never thought I would live to see the day.” Alex says, placing the back of her hand over her forehead like she feels feint. 

Kara sticks her tongue out at her sister instead of responding and hastily clicks through the photos she had taken for her. 

“Looks like my soul mate is a woman, so that’s something at least.” Kara says, mostly to herself, and glances at Alex. 

“Huh, didn’t know you were gay too.” Alex says as she thumbs over her own soul mark, the one that reads Kelly Olsen in fluid black script. 

“Being gay wasn’t a thing on Krypton. It was just kind of who you were best matched with. Humans are weird about sexuality and attraction.” Kara shrugs as she continues to stare at the name inscribed on her ass for the rest of her life. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, us lowly humans are less evolved, blah blah blah. Come on, let’s go downstairs and tell mom the good news!” Alex grins as she yanks the door open, before even Kara and her superspeed can stop her from running down the stairs.

“Mom! Kara’s got a tattoo on her ass!” She hears Alex yell and she groans, flipping her phone closed and following her out of the room. 

It could be worse; she thinks as she comes into the living room where Eliza sits both bewildered and amused. At least now she knows she won’t have to live out her life alone. 

Now, the waiting to meet Lena Luthor begins. 

~~~~~~~~

It’s been almost eight years since Kara’s soul mark appeared, and she’s known who her soul mate is, has for a while. 

That doesn’t mean they’ve officially met or anything, but still when Clark’s _former_ best friend Lex Luthor went off the rails Kara’s interest was more than piqued by the photos and interviews his younger sister had given after being kidnapped. 

She remembers watching Lena give her testimony against Lex, televised for the world to see, Alex sitting next to her, holding her hand the entire time. 

“She’s tough.” Alex had offered and Kara had nodded, trying not to cry at the tragic turn her soul mate’s life had taken. 

“Clark… he said my name is on her bicep. Kara Danvers. He saw it when he rescued her.” Kara mumbled to Alex, who just squeezed her hand harder. 

“It’s odd to me, that Luthor’s and Lois’s soul marks have yours and Clark’s Earth names instead of your real ones.” Alex had simply said, and Kara had nodded. 

“I thought about it for years, what name would be on her skin. I think it’s like how mine and Kal’s are hidden. It keeps them safe. Imagine if Lex Luthor had seen the name Zor-El printed on his sister’s body?” She had shuddered at the thought of what would have been done to her soul mate had he figured it out, on top of all the things that had already been done. 

“Yeah, it makes sense.” Alex had replied and they had returned to watching brave Lena Luthor take her brother down, peg by peg, on national television. 

And now, Kara finds herself standing beside Clark, only a few months later, on her way up to the new CEO of LCorp’s office in its new home base of National City. 

She’s basically pinging off the walls and Clark is trying (and failing) to calm her down. 

“Kara. I know you’re nervous, but it will be ok, ok? She’s meeting you, Kara Danvers right now and that’s the name on her arm and it will all work out. You’ve just got to calm the hell down, so you don’t scare her.” Kara knows Clark means well but really, she’s just so damn scared Lena Luthor won’t take knowing _all_ of her well, and it’s a lot to put on one person, and she has been waiting a very long, long time for this moment. 

When the elevator dings open, she feels like she could rocket off into the sun. She knows her heart is beating out of her chest from the way Clark grins at her and rolls his eyes. 

When they get to the door, he adjusts his glasses before looking at her, the grin gone from his face. 

“Listen, Kara.” He says, his voice low enough that only Kara can hear it. “Whatever happens, that woman in there? She’s incredibly lucky to have your name, to have you as her soul mate. If for some reason it doesn’t work, we’ll figure it out, together, ok?” 

Kara just looks up at him and nods, a small smile on her face, before he lets out a sigh and finally pushes the door open. 

“Ah, Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. It must be a big occasion for you to be all the way here in National City.” 

The woman behind the desk stands, a smile on her face, and Kara swears her heart stops for a minute. 

She’s…. beyond anything Kara could have dreamed. Dark hair past her shoulders, pale white skin, angular face, and green, _green_ eyes, all wrapped up in a beautiful, white smile framed by red lipstick that Kara immediately wants to spend all her free time being the reason for. 

Lena rounds the desk and holds her hand out for Clark to take and he smiles wide in her direction. 

“Lena. I don’t need a reason to come say hello to you, you know that.” Clark says and Kara continues to watch on like an idiot when Lena laughs and lets Clark wrap her up in a solid hug that sparks an irrational tug of jealousy. 

Lena pulls back, a smaller, softer smile on her face, with her arms still wrapped around Clark.

“How have you been Clark?” She asks in a soft voice to match her smile and Clark cocks his head to the side. 

“I’ve been well. As well as we all can be. I should be asking how you’re doing. I know you know I’m here to ask about the Venture crash, and I’m sure you’ve figured out what happened.” He says while Kara remains mute behind him. 

She doesn’t miss the grimace that passes Lena’s features or the way her heartbeat picks up. 

“Yes. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to finally be the target of an assassination attempt courtesy of my brother.” Lena says quietly and Kara feels her own heart break in sympathy for her soul mate. “We could get matching tattoos, you and I.” Lena jokes with Clark before turning her attention to Kara. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you there, I’m not usually so rude, but old friends.” Lena explains as she wipes her hands on her skirt before holding one out to Kara. 

“That’s my fault too, actually.” Clark interrupts and gestures towards Kara. “Please allow me to introduce my cousin, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara reaches out and lightly takes Lena’s hand and watches as Lena’s eyes go wide. 

“K-Kara Danvers?” Lena says, barely loud enough to be heard and Kara nods, still holding onto the hand in her own. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Lena Luthor.” She answers just as quietly, eyes locked onto Lena’s. 

After a few moments she hears more than sees Clark step out of the room, the door clicking quietly behind her as she and Lena stand stock still, staring at each other. 

It’s Lena who finally breaks the silence. 

“If you’re Clark’s cousin, does that mean that you’re….” she trails off leaving Kara to fill in the blanks. 

Nodding Kara moves to take off her glasses and shakes out her ponytail. 

“I’m Supergirl. I – I hope that’s alright.” 

“I’m a Luthor, I hope _that’s_ alright.” Lena breathes and Kara smiles. 

“You’re you, that’s all I need.” Kara answers and Lena’s smile could power her for the next thousand years, Kara’s sure of it. 

When they finally release the hands they’ve been holding, Kara watches as Lena begins to take off her suit jacket, her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons on the wrist of the long sleeve blouse she has on underneath. 

When she’s finished, she has her sleeve rolled up nearly to her shoulder, Kara’s name visible on her left bicep, and Kara can’t help herself when she reaches out to trace it with her fingertips. 

“This is – it’s amazing. I should tell you; this is my Earth name. My real name is Kara Zor-El.” She’s sure she’s almost whispering at this point, a little overwhelmed that this is finally happening, that her name is there in looped script on Lena Luthor’s inner bicep. 

“Kara Zor-El. That’s beautiful.” Lena smiles in return and Kara feels her cheeks heat up. 

Now comes the moment she has both simultaneously longed for and dreaded since she was 18. 

Kara clears her throat awkwardly as she begins to fidget with the shirt she has tucked into her pants. 

“So, um, I know you probably want to see my soul mark but before you do I’ve gotta tell you it’s in a very _weird_ place and that I am not just like coming onto you or think you’re the type of soul mate that wants me to like jump you the moment we meet or something, but like just you’re going to have to look at my-“ she takes a pause here and gulps meeting Lena’s confused and amused eyes. “-my butt. My mark is on my butt. I also have pictures if you’d rather see the picture instead of having me flash you my butt in your very nice office. Which I would totally do if that’s what you want!” 

She knows she rambling but how else is this supposed to go? Why couldn’t hers have been on her bicep? 

“Kara.” Lena’s hand lands on her forearm and she’s laughing, eyes full of mirth. “A picture will do for now if that’s ok, but I would like to see it eventually. Maybe we can have dinner and you can show it to me afterwards – in a very non-sexual, very consensual way.” She tacks on at the end and now Kara feels herself laughing in response. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good. I mean, I guess you’re going to see my butt either way, but this office is kind of airy. And it has a lot of windows.” She says as she brings out her phone and pulls up the picture of her soul mark. 

She hands it to Lena, who looks at it fondly before doing some tapping on Kara’s phone screen. 

“I hope it’s ok, I’m sending this to myself, so I have your number. And, frankly, because you have a cute butt.” Lena winks at her as she hands the phone back to Kara and Kara flushes. 

“Yeah well I guess it’s got your name on it, so its kind of your cute butt anyways.” She answers with a grin and Lena laughs out loud, the kind of laugh Kara immediately decides to spend a lot of time trying to draw out of her. 

“My butt indeed, Ms. Danvers.” Lena wiggles an eyebrow at her, and Kara can’t help but feel so, so good. This is going so well, and Lena is basically a stranger to her now, but she can’t help but feel how right this all is, how perfect it is to finally have her standing there in front of her, the way the universe intended. 

They make a date for that night and reluctantly part ways, Lena with a company to run and Kara with Supergirling to do, but they meet much sooner than they had planned when drones attack Lena as she attempts to take off in a helicopter from LCorp’s roof later in the day. 

And when Kara has Lena safely in her arms, she flies them to her apartment because maybe they are the type of soulmates that jump each other the day they meet after all, especially given one of them almost just _died_. 

And when Alex finds them later, tangled naked in bed, Lena reverently tracing her name on Kara’s ass, well, Kara can’t really find it in herself to care. 

Besides, Alex has seen her ass before.


End file.
